


Getting Close

by HS_Killjam



Category: overwatch
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hope you all like it, One Shot, first overwatch post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today you’ve decided to take a break from fighting and try to catch up on a book Tracer gave you, Junkrat had other plans though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Overwatch reader insert! Also first fanfic after a long break. I love junkrat and he's in my top three favourites, so I wanted to write a simple cute fic with him.

       Today was one of your few days that you decided not to attend to any matches. You had all the time you needed to chill out and do what you want. It wasn’t often that you would take a break, you really liked going out there and fighting along with your friends, but today felt like it was time to slow down.

       You sat at your bed reading a book that you intended to get into a few days ago. Tracer highly recommend it to you and you didn’t wanted to pass up the opportunity. So far it was pretty great, and just when you were about to get to the next chapter, there was loud knocking at your door. Sounded like someone was impatient to get your attention.  

       You groaned to yourself and set the book aside, making sure to leave a bookmark in before you closed it. You thought you were the only one who decided to have an off day, so who was at your door?

       The Knocking continued until you finally opened the door to see the infamous Junkrat, aka Jamison, behind the door. You were actually confused to see him here. When did he had a break day, you thought it was never.

       “What are you doing here?” You gave him a slight glare, for getting you away from your alone time.

       “Oh I didn’t see you today so I had to ask around to see where you were” Jamison leaned on the door frame and kept talking,”Mercy said you were taking a day off so I decided to do so as well!” Oh yeah, you forgot telling her about that.

       “Wait hold on, why did you decided to take a day off too?”

       “Oh I thought it would be great if we could spend some time with each other” He quickly pulled you close in a half hug, causing you to have your heart skip a beat. Your head barely made it to his shoulder considering how tall he was. “What do you say mate?”

       “Well I was gonna read a book and maybe take a nap but sure I would love to spend some time with you” You said in a sarcastic tone. Jamison didn’t pick that up though.

       “Great!” He then started to slowly drag you from your room. You slowly started to get more nervous. Spending time with a guy you had a crush on is not going to be easy. Besides, what made Jamison want to hang with you anyways? It’s not like you guys were close, just friends who didn’t talk to each other that much. But even if he had a lot of energy and can be bat shit insane, it didn’t stopped you from developing some feelings for the crazy guy. You can’t help but to admire him.

       “So, what do you plan on doing, because I have no idea what to do” You turn to face him, expecting you guys doing something extreme.

       “Eh.. to be honest with you, I didn’t plan that far” Jamison gave you a smile, but you returned a wide eye looked, trying your best not to turn away and squeal to yourself. Though that didn’t stop the blush on your face to form, but thankfully he didn’t notice that.

       “Look, I haven’t had lunch yet,” you looked at your watch to see it was getting near ~~_HIGH NOON_~~ 12 o'clock “How about we have a lunch da- HANG OUT! A lunch hang out” You had to take a moment to relax yourself again. You almost messed up bad, but you were able to quickly recover from it, at least you think you did.

       “Oh great idea! That would great way to spend time with you!” Jamison then started to drag you to the cafeteria, you’re dying on the inside.  

       The rooms were not too far from the cafeteria, so the walk there wasn’t that long. Jamison mostly talked along the way, but you didn’t mind listening. The story he was telling was pretty interesting and you both were so distracted by it you’ve almost missed started to walk away from the cafeteria.

       Like always, you went with your usual for your lunch, Jamison didn’t get anything insisting he wasn’t hungry yet. Both of you sat at a table near by a big window.

       “So… quick question,”You paused and took a bite of your food,”why do you want to spend time with me? You know you could be blowing things up right now”

       “Yeah I could, but it’s not as fun when you’re not there” He leaned his elbow on the table and stared out you. It makes sense considering you give the biggest reaction when there’s a nearby explosion caused by him.

       You remember one moment where you were moving the payload and a distance “FIRE IN THE HOLE” caused you to scream and run away as far as you could. This is often a moment where the others would tease you about. That will never be forgotten, no matter how hard to tried to do so. Jamison was still staring at you as you wore an awkward smiling from remembering that embarrassing moment.

       “Well I know how you can enjoy my… explosive reactions” You can’t believe you added that pun naturally, you mentally smacked yourself on the head. It got Jamison to smile more, which got you to turn and face away from him and at the window. “But that doesn’t mean you have to hang out with me when I’m not on the battlefield.”

       “Oh come on now! That’s not the only reason why I wanted to hang with you.” You turned you head to look at him again. “I wanted to get closer to you!” Now you’re starting to have mixed feelings about this situation. It was moment’s like these where you don’t believe he’s 25 years old.

       “Oh wow isn’t that nice” ah yes, use sarcasm to hide your true feelings,”I guess I can be your close friend and stuff.” You might be trying a bit too hard now. You took a moment to drink your water.

       “Oh I’m talking about more than friends, (y/n)” Jamison wore half lidded eyes are you choke on your water. Yeah try to use Sarcasm now.

       “WHAT?! You want to DATE ME?” You almost started to yell too loud for yourself. “W-why would you want to do that?”

       “Maybe it’s because Tracer told me you had a crush on me” You almost snapped your plastic fork in half. Back when Tracer gave you that book, she also asked who you liked and promised not to tell anyone.

_“What? You like Junkrat?” Lena was surprised with the answer you had to her question._

_“I don’t know why but these feelings I have just showed up out of nowhere.” You were stuffing your face into your pillow, making it hard to understand what you were saying. “I just can’t help myself!” You threw said pillow into the wall in frustration. You’ve never knew how to deal with crushes, and everyone you liked went with someone else._

_“Oh don’t worry love, you’ll be able to handle it!” Lena was being the optimistic person she was._

_“You won’t tell him, right?”You looked at her with hopeful eyes, begging her to keep this a secret._

_“Oh no problem love!” She smiled at you, and you gave half a smiled back, not knowing she wouldn’t keep this promise._

_Out on the battlefield, the day after the promised was made, Jamison was pulling off his usual tactics to get to victory in the funniest way possible. Lena was close enough to see he had almost blown you up, and you trying to get away as far as you could. She quickly blinked over to him._

_“You do realize she has a crush on you, right?”_

_“Oh really?” Jamison seemed to be amused by this new information to him._

_“Yeah! She told me last night while I was visiting her in her room” The both of them was having a conversation, not worrying about getting shot down._

       You stared at Jamison after he told you how he found out about your crush on him. “Oh my god Lena why have you forsaken me?” You buried your face into you hands, not able to handle your blush this time, or face Jamison. It wasn’t like this was the first time she did this though, so you shouldn’t be too surprised.

       “You should know that I also like you as well” Jamison’s voice got you out of your hole of despair. “I always thought you were pretty cute, especially when you’re blushing like that~”

       You popped your face from your hands to glare at him again, but the look he was giving was too cute and you couldn’t help but to smile.  “Yeah that face right there!” He pointed right at you and started to giggle.

       “Why do you gotta make me feel this way?” You were both feeling relieved knowing he also had feelings for you, and also scared because HE LIKED YOU AND THOUGHT YOU WERE CUTE.

       “Oh cheer up!” Jamison started to move closer to you and over the table between you two. You quickly moved your tray to the side, making sure he wouldn’t make a mess. You didn’t realized how close he how close he was until you barely felt his nose on yours. “There’s no need to feel down”

       You took a deep breath before talking “I don’t feel down, I’m- I’m just a bit nervous, that’s all.” You could feel your heartbeat against your chest, and the palms of your hands were wet from sweating.

       “Why feel nervous when I’m about to kiss you?”

       “Wait wha-” Jamison cut off from talking anymore with pressing his lips on your yours. Words were racing through your mind as you started to freak out. But the kiss didn’t last that long as Jamison pulled away to look at the shocked look on your face only to giggle even more.

       “I can’t believe you did that” you were truly speechless right now. “Could… I get another kiss?” Jamison was pleased to hear your request and was more than happy to give you what you want. 


End file.
